What I See
by sabakunoazii
Summary: He watches as she lifts her head towards the sky. Her expression becomes unreadable even to his eyes. But her eyes … are depthless pool of both serenity and inner turmoil. - SasuHina Drabble ... for now ... I guess?


Another short work by me xD nope, I don't have the inspiration to write anything longer than drabble stuffs—even though I've been laying off writing fics for awhile, looking for inspirations Hahaha.

I wrote this … thing … on a whim… because I was feeling melancholic or something like that. It may or may not become something larger than a drabble… but who knows? :DDD

One simple scene written in both Sasuke's and Hinata's point-of-view, though also written in a third-person style. Not mentioning any names, but it _is _SasuHina I tell you! XD

Let me know what you think, 'kay?

**Title**: What I See

**Rating**: K+ / T (?) never got the hang of rating things… will be rating this T until somebody explains to me what kinds of things belongs to a T-rating

**Length**: Drabble-ish - 840 words

**Pairings**: SasuHina

**Disclaimer**: Is SasuHina or GaaHina canon? Is Itachi still alive? No and nope? Then I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: no official summary… :/ the title is what it is because I think this fic describes how they see each other as a person, how they portray each other's personality, and also of their feelings.

* * *

'_What are you thinking about?'_

_The question surprised her. It is more of the fact that he actually initiated a conversation rather that he actually asked something about her that was a surprise._

'_I …' she glances over to him, looking at her so intently, waiting for her answer. 'I'm just … wondering.'_

'_About what?' He asks._

_She raises her face to the sky, slightly wishing that he would turn the attention of his dark gaze onto something else. It is a moonlit night, free of clouds, filled with stars sparkling in the sky. The cool breeze gently fans her face, making her shiver a little._

'_I just … can't seem to s-stop thinking about …' she pauses, afraid to divulge her weakness to others. Voicing her problems had always been a problem in its own. She had always been afraid of what people's opinion of her was. And she especially doesn't want to be looked badly upon by him. 'About … them …'_

_She can still feel his eyes on her, boring deep within her soul. She knew that he can see through her like glass, he has that strange ability to do so, to be able to understand her. Even if he rarely voices that, she knows that he could read her like a book. It irritates her and at the same time delights her. If he can read her that easy, then she wouldn't need to speak every single thing that is on her mind._

_What delights her even more … is that it somehow goes both ways. She is beginning to understand his uncanny mood swing. She is also beginning to understand the meanings behind his one-line answers. Although he is still a mystery to her, she is learning to understand him better._

_But still … it seems impossible for her to become accustomed to that all-seeing gaze. Sure, he may not possess the right bloodline limit, but still … it is unnerving to be under that dark calculating gaze. And what's more … he is now frowning, or is he scowling? She can't tell the difference from underneath her bangs._

OoOoOoO

_He glances at her, looking at her just sitting there with that expression on her face. She is contemplating something. She is musing about something. He knows she would never speak of it, especially not to him. He can never understand why she is so secretive. He never understands why she won't speak to him. Maybe it was because of the persona he portray, and also maybe because he rarely—almost never—speak of himself. But even if he never spoke of himself to him, she is still the only person in this world that knows the most about him. She had helped him. She had seen him at his weakest hour. And now, he wants to return that favor to her—more out of his ever growing feelings towards her than of anything else. He hates to admit it, but he does sense some kind of feeling towards her._

'_What are you thinking about?' he finds himself asking her. He stares as she jumps a little when she was broken out of her stupor._

'_I …' She glances at him, giving him a sight of those pearl eyes he had become accustomed to seeing every day. 'I'm just wondering …'her quiet voice can be heard clearly in the silent night._

'_About what?' he presses on for details._

_He watches as she lifts her head towards the sky. Her expression becomes unreadable even to his eyes. But her eyes … are depthless pool of both serenity and inner turmoil. _

_And then suddenly the wind picks up speed, fanning her hair softly, making it shine like fine silk under the moonlight. The sudden breeze also carries her scent to him. His mind becomes clouded as the light smell of wild jasmine fills his senses. He is brought back to the present when he notices she is shivering._

'_I just … can't seem to s-stop thinking about …' she pauses, caught up in her inner turmoil. She hesitates. He knows she is weighing whether to tell him or not. Even so, he already has an idea of what is troubling her. What else could it be other than that? _

'_About … them …' she finally says._

_He watches her. He watches how she is lowering her head, how she is drooping her shoulders … all of them a sign of defeat, of weakness, of vulnerability. His eye twitches in annoyance. She is beginning to become her old self again: the one who is lacking in self-confidence. He hates the old her._

_She used to think so lowly of herself, disregarding herself, thinking that she is worthless and useless—while the fact remains that she was the one who had rescued him from the brink of madness, she was the one who diffuses prickly situations. She is irreplaceable. _

_He curses her family, for raising her that way. He vows, one day he would change that age-old clan tradition._

* * *

So? What do you think? Should I turn this into something more? Or should I just leave it in its discontinued form and remain a drabble?


End file.
